


Dragstrip Burnout

by Dogstar (leanwellback)



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/pseuds/Dogstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can take the girl from the game. but you can't take the game from the girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragstrip Burnout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyonie17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/gifts).



**Download** : (37MB, .avi) [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/48v15d6jyseefid/Dragstrip_Burnout.avi) | [sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/e4engu) | [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/video/scs1DtV1ba/Dragstrip_Burnout.html)

[Dragstrip Burnout](http://vimeo.com/86203727) from [Dogstar](http://vimeo.com/dogstarvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Password:** vanellope

**Music:** Dragstrip Burnout by Blue Stahli

**Author's Note:**

> Music and clips belong to their respective owners. This transformative work is not made for profit.


End file.
